1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flexible electrical cables and more particularly to such cables that can be configured into a plurality of retained shapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Smart phones and portable media devices such as the iPod® distributed by Apple, Inc. are typically used to wirelessly make telephone calls, send and receive text messages, or download/upload content through the Internet. These devices, however, must be periodically physically connected to computers or to power outlets via cables so that their data may be synchronized with that of another computer and/or their battery recharged. The cables used to connect these devices typically include a flexible cable or wire having a first type of connector (e.g. USB) fixed to one end and a second type of connector (e.g. 30-pin iPhone® connector) fixed to an opposite end of the cable. During charging or synching, the media device is connected to one end of the cable and the other end plugged into a computer or charging device.
While certainly adequate for their intended purpose, such traditional cables have several disadvantages. First, such long flexible cables require that the media device or smart phone be laid on the floor when charging and thus serve as a tripping hazard. Second, such flexible cables are unable to support the media device or smart phone for displaying of content.
Accordingly, the need remains for a compact, multipurpose electronics cable that serves as both an electrical connector of the device as well as a mount or tripod for display of content from a connected device.